littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home
LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home is the first major Premium Adventure Pack DLC for LittleBigPlanet 3. It comes with a new Adventure featuring brand new levels based on fan-favorite themes and characters from LittleBigPlanet and LittleBigPlanet 2, totally re-imagined, some cranium busting co-op challenges for Sackboy and his new friends, a bouncy new Power-up for OddSock and a goodie bag full of new creative assets to decorate your own little corner of LittleBigPlanet with. Description Playstation Store THE HEROES RETURN Bunkum is safe! To celebrate this marvelous feat, the grateful curators of the Imagisphere are throwing a huge party back on Craftworld… and everyone’s invited. But silly bowler hat-wearing inventor Newton has transported the gang to the wrong side of the planet, and they now face a race against time to join in their own celebrations. THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES: • Explore brand-new levels inspired by classic themes from LBP™ and LBP™ 2. • Play as Toggle, OddSock and Swoop in their own daring single player quests. • Join forces with your friends in three co-op multiplayer missions. • Collect all the hidden stamps to make sure everyone gets their invite to the party. • Reach dizzying heights with OddSock’s new power-up – the Springinator. • Check out four new costumes, one for each character. • Create your own fun and games with over 180 never-seen-before materials, meshes, decorations and stickers. LittleBigPlanet Website A New Story for Sackboy, You and Your Friends A Brand New Adventure Play the next chapter of LittleBigPlanet 3 with a series of brand new levels featuring familiar locations from LBP and LBP2; totally re-imagined for LittleBigPlanet 3 like you have never seen before! Exciting Single Player and Co-op Gameplay Are you a lone traveller or do you prefer to journey with a full party of lifelong friends and companions? The Journey Home comes packed with a range of levels that will challenge both playstyles and our new co-op levels will especially be putting your group’s skills with all of our characters to the test! Old Friends, Familiar Faces During your travels, you will get to meet back up with The King, Da Vinci and even Clive! That’s not all though! There are even more Creator Curators to discover; search hard enough and you may even run into one of your old favourites at Sackboy’s big homecoming party! New Trophies and Pins Collect 6 Trophies and 17 Pins as mementos of your achievements during The Journey Home. It just wouldn’t be a proper journey without some souvenirs of your trip! New Goodies and Collectables to Find 4 New Costumes Our intrepid travelers will all be able to find new costumes on their journey to help them fit right in amongst Sackboy’s old friends on Craftworld. New Power-Up and New Tool: The Springinator and Spring Sensor Hop, spring and jump with this brand new power-up for OddSock. Add new gameplay by using this sensor to detect when OddSock springs from objects. 3 New Interactive Music Tracks Return to the themes of LittleBigPlanet and LittleBigPlanet 2 with a trio of new Interactive Music Tracks to fit these fan-favourite themes. 3 New Backgrounds Three new backgrounds based off of past LittleBigPlanet themes that will give you a new view of these memorable themes in LittleBigPlanet 3. 6 Materials, 7 Objects, 45 Decorations and 120 Stickers A veritable palette of brand new assets that pay homage to past LittleBigPlanet titles. Levels Story *From Cakes to Chaos *Bone-a-Fide Ride *The Flight Shift *Springtime in The Gardens *From Chaos to Cakes Co-Op *Think in Sync *Swoop de Loop *Birdy and the Beast Story Larry Da Vinci plans to have a surprise party upon Sackboy, and his newly acquired friends arrival. He plans to invite the Alliance, but the invitations get lost! Now it's up to OddSock, Toggle, and Swoop to acquire the invitations and return home! Invitations Due to Newton's shot being extremely off the party invitations are swept by the wind. All the levels include 5 stickers that are required to be stamped onto an invitation, which is given to Sackboy at the end of the level. If Sackboy does not collect all the stamps, which are hidden within the level, the invitation will not be sent and the party member it would be given to would not show up. Invitations are also in the quests, but instead of collecting stickers a specific score must be obtained. Features While containing reused items from the previous LittleBigPlanet games to give an "I remember that!" reaction, the pack will contain a bunch of new Materials, Objects, Decorations, Stickers and Music to create with, along with a new Power-Up. The Springinator The Springinator is the first of it's kind, a Power-Up for someone other than Sackboy. The Springinator is a new Power-Up for OddSock, which allows OddSock to bounce constantly when R1 is pressed. However Oddsock does not have a sackpocket and it cannot be kept; only equiped when it is offered to the player. Trophies *"That Party Was Ace" (Gold) Ace every Adventure level in The Journey Home. *"Collector Extraordinaire" (Silver) Collect %100 of the Prize Bubbles in The Journey Home. *"Sack the Postman" (Silver) Post all 6 invitations for the party. *"Finally Home" (Bronze) Complete every Adventure level in The Journey Home. *"Two's Company, Four's a Party" (Bronze) Complete any Adventure Level with 4 players. *"Spring Roll!" (Bronze) Springate 100 times. Characters Visited Creators: *Larry Da Vinci *Victoria von Bathysphere *Clive Handforth *The King *Frida the Bride Invited Creators: *Avalon Centrifuge *Eve Silva Paragorica *Dr. Herbert Higginbotham *Grandmaster Sensei *Mags The Mechanic *The Collector Other Characters: *The Queen *Don Lu *Sackbots *Bomb-Bots *Ghosts *Don Lu's Dog (cameo) *The Butler (cameo) *Dumpty (cameo) *Wooden Steeds (cameo) *Birds (cameo) *Newton (mentioned) *Uncle Jalapeño (appears in picture) Trivia *''LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home'' is the first DLC to be an Adventure Level, and a LittleBigPlanet 3 Story DLC. *It is the first DLC to give a Power-Up to anyone other than Sackboy. *It, the LittleBigPlanet 2: The Move Pack: Rise of the Cakeling, and the Cross-Controller Kit are the only three DLC stories that are not be based off of another game, movie, or TV series, but a LittleBigPlanet Story extension and to have all of its costumes in the kit itself. *Sackboy is only seen in the cutscenes and co-op Levels, while the other characters are spotlighted in the main story. *The King and Frida the Bride are fully voice-acted, unlike in LittleBigPlanet, where they use Magic Mouths instead. Trailer Gallery Littlebigplanet3-the-journey-home-sugar-skull-level-2 large-1-.png|Bone-a-Fide Ride CJWAwNtWcAAdsTr.jpg|Bone-a-Fide Ride File:IMG_0848.JPG|Bone-a-Fide Ride LittleBigPlanet_3_The_Journey_Home_Screenshot_Level_Two.png|The Flight Shift Littlebigplanet3-the-journey-home-sugar-electric-level large-1-.png|The Flight Shift 05 m20dksmqp2gbntsg-1-.jpg|The Flight Shift Littlebigplanet3-the-journey-home-rose-level-2 large-1-.jpg|Springtime in The Gardens 08 6bajkjtkk9aofhv6-1-.jpg|Springtime in The Gardens JourneyHomeLevelPack.jpg|Costumes Sources *http://blog.us.playstation.com/2015/06/09/littlebigplanet-3-the-journey-home-out-next-month/ *http://www.littlebigforum.net/forum.php?show=last Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:Downloadable Content Category:Story Level Kits Category:The Gardens Category:The Wedding Category:LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home Category:Levels Category:Swoop Category:OddSock Category:Toggle Category:The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Category:Level Kits Category:Story Category:Featured Articles Category:Story Levels Category:Minigames